Meant to be Alone
by Internal Bleeding
Summary: YYHIY crossover. Finnaly have a better summery! Ok the YYH gang is on a mission to help the IY gang but they encounter a whole bunch of trouble!
1. Hi, good to meet you

A/N: Okay I don't own any of the characters I just use them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meant to be Alone: Chapter One  
  
In a field somewhere, a battle was raging on between Inu Yasha and his brother, well half brother, Sesshomaru. But then there was an interruption, Kouga.  
  
He had grabbed Kagome and leapt off.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted. He was hit on the back by one of his brother's attacks.  
  
"I would be careful if I was you Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Feh, you just got lucky," Inu Yasha said as he returned to the battle.  
  
"Don't worry Inu Yasha I'm on it!" Sango said as she tossed Kirara into the air, where he turned into her demon form. "Let's go!" Sango jumped onto Kirara as she started after her.  
  
Kirara was running as fast as she could after Kouga but the Yourouzoku faster than Kirara. When he was in attacking distance Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. It had barely missed. As she caught the Hiraikotsu she prepared for another attack.  
  
"Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If I can't have your heart I'll have to steal it," Kouga answered.  
  
"Kirara its too dangerous to attack when he has Kagome we'll have to get closer," Sango said. Kirara nodded and got faster but it wasn't fast enough.  
  
" Come on Kirara just a little more," Sango urged. Kirara took a giant leap and she caught up. "Perfect." She threw her Hiraikotsu, which had hit perfectly. It was enough to knock him unconscious.  
  
"Kagome get on!" Sango said. Kagome merely nodded and ran to Kirara. Sango had helped her up. "We better hurry Inu Yasha could be in trouble."  
  
How right she was.  
  
Although Inu-yasha had the Tetsusaiga he was losing greatly. Sesshomaru was mainly using his Dokkasuo attack.  
  
When Kagome had seen Inu Yasha in trouble she cried out his name distracting him. Sesshomaru took this to his advantage and attacked Inu Yasha with his sword. Sango foreseeing this jumped in front of Inu Yasha taking the blow. It seemed too much for her cause she landed on her knees before completely falling over.  
  
"Fool," Sesshomaru said as he left. Jaken and Rin were watching the whole thing. Jaken looked pleased while Rin had fearful eyes. She was worried about Sango, although she didn't know her, but she quickly followed.  
  
Kagome had started crying for she was sure that Sango wouldn't live after that stabbed she received in the stomach. "Sango-hic-I can't-hic-believe- hic-your gone," she sobbed.  
  
"I'm not gone yet," she hissed in a pained voice. Everyone stared at her in relief but she suddenly blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
In Sango's head.  
  
Sango's entire life was passing by her all of it. From the moment she was born to right now. She saw herself when she was just a little girl sitting on her moms lap. Then the moment her mom had died. Also the time they were training to become tiaiji-ya  
  
These memories brought tears of sadness and happiness into Sango's eyes. But the memory she dreaded had also returned, the time when her village was destroyed, when she lost everyone. Or she thought she lost everyone. Then the memory of her fighting her brother came to her.  
  
How her brother was used and a life was wasted. Her eyes were over flown with tears of anger and sadness. Then the thought came to her maybe she was meant to be alone. 'Its not fair' she thought. And she kept repeating it, 'its not fair,' 'its not fair,'  
  
But then an image of a man appeared in front of her. At first she thought it was her father but she realized it wasn't him, it was someone else. The person she saw was shaped differently, almost like a demon. But his body and face was in the shadow of her mind.  
  
"W-who are you?" Sango stammered.  
  
The person didn't seem to hear her but he did say, "You're just like them, every single one of them, you're a fool. I don't need a friend. Only fools have friends."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
She thought about what he said and realized that he was a demon for only a demon would say something like that.  
  
*****  
  
Outside Kaede's Hut  
  
"Her sleep is very troublesome," Kaede said exiting the hut.  
  
"What about her wounds?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They are deep but her wounds will heal," she answered.  
  
Miroku and Inu-yasha were worried as well but they weren't expressing it as much as Kagome or Shippou who where waiting impatiently to see Sango.  
  
Shippou was petting Kirara who was waiting with them but she still hasn't changed back from her demon form. "Hey Kirara, why do you think she took the blow?" Shippou asked. " Inu Yasha could have gotten the blow for himself and he'd be better off than she is."  
  
Kagome having overheard what Shippou had said started thinking about it. 'It couldn't be that she likes him I mean a taiji-ya and a demon just won't work. It was probably out of instinct' she thought.  
  
Sango slowly exited the hut, very slowly. Everyone, except Inu-yasha, rushed to her when they heard her exit the hut.  
  
Inu-yasha just said her normal line, feh.  
  
Miroku checked for butt injuries, which made her twitch, which caused Miroku pain from her Hiraikotsu.  
  
They heard noises from the well.  
  
*****  
  
In the well.  
  
"Botan could have at least told us an easier to get here," Yuske said.  
  
"I don't think there is an easier way to time travel," Kurama replied.  
  
"Well I for one think you shouldn't complain when a girl helps out," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Baka," Hiei said.  
  
They saw people rushed to the opening of the well. Kurama, Hiei, and Yuske jumped out of the well. Kuwabara had a bit of trouble climbing out. They saw a girl with a bow and arrow, a guy with a sword, a girl with a giant boomerang, and a guy with a staff. There was also another person it looked like a child; it was clinging to the girl-with-the-bow's leg.  
  
"So this is the feudal era," Yuske said.  
  
"Bingo! Bingo!" Botan said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped when they saw a girl with blue hair in a pink kimono on an oar. Kuwabara managed to exit the well only to come out full of questions when he saw Botan.  
  
"What are you doing here Botan?" Kuwabara asked in confusion. But he wasn't the only one. It seems that the people who were watching them were more confused.  
  
"Well I am Yuske's assistant am I not?" Botan answered for her plan. "And I have more information for your case."  
  
Botan turned to the people standing there watching them with their weapons ready.  
  
"Um, those are the people you're supposed to help," Botan explained. "Yeah and there supposed to defeat Naraku. There's Inu-yasha the hanyu." Yuske and Kuwabara started laughing when they heard the name for it meant, dog- female demon. "Oh will you two please concentrate. Anyway they have a reincarnation of a priest Kagome, a monk Miroku, a Youkai exterminator Sango, and a fox Shippou. Very interesting team."  
  
"How do you know about us?!" the hanyu demanded.  
  
"Well you see we're here from the future to help you. Well we already had a fairie in this time but she decided to become a priest on earth so we let her and thanks to Naraku she's gone so I have to fill in for her for now," Botan explained.  
  
"Fairie?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh," Botan said uncertainly for she was already giving away too much information that she shouldn't have said at all.  
  
"You ask too much questions woman," Hiei said being irritated but the questions. Inu-yasha started growling at his comment. "This group is pathetic no wonder they lose."  
  
"Well since that is over how about introductions and since we already know you, thanks to Botan, we'll introduce our selves," Kurama suggested.  
  
Kuwabara runs to Kagome and shakes her hand. "I'm Kuwabara," he said. Inu- yasha growled again.  
  
"Uh," Kagome said as she sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm Botan, that's Yuske," Botan said with a wide smile.  
  
"And I'm Kurama and that's Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: That's all folks! 


	2. Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku

A/N: Ok on with the story! Yay! (P.S. I was hyper when I wrote this! So this chapter might be really OOC!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH characters or the IN characters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After the introductions it was getting pretty dark so they prepared to go to sleep.  
  
"Why don't we stay here with our new friends?" Kurama asked to Hiei.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. "You're just like them, every single one of them, you're a fool. I don't need a friend. Only fools have friends."  
  
He soon left after he said what he needed to and Kurama followed after him.  
  
'What isn't that what that guy in my head said? What is going on? I want answers and I want them now,' Sango thought.  
  
"Come on Sango before you catch a cold," Kagome said. "Hey Botan are you going to join us?"  
  
"Uh-uh nope I have to get back to my time and do my job," Botan said still smiling.  
  
"Wha? You mean your going without us?" Yuske asked in surprise.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow I have to do my job," Botan replied.  
  
"Wait you have a job?" Kagome asked. She was about the same age as Botan and even she didn't have a job  
  
"Oh I better go or else Koenma isn't going to be happy," Botan said. Yuske and Kuwabara pictured the 'toddler' being mad at Botan for being late and started laughing.  
  
"Okay the guys are going to sleep outside the girls are sleeping inside," Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kuwabara shouted. "Wait up Botan I'm coming with you!"  
  
Botan was about to disappear when she heard Kuwabara. She looked at Kuwabara and shook a finger at him, saying "Uh-uh-uh you where the one that wanted join this mission."  
  
And with that she left leaving only smoke. Kuwabara was left dumb founded while Inu Yasha and Yuske were laughing, and Miroku and the girls were snickering.  
  
They soon turned in.  
  
************  
  
In Sango's head.  
  
She was having another one of those nightmare/dream things. But this time her life didn't past her, this time, but all of her memory of Kohaku (sp?).  
  
And another person appeared this time and it wasn't Hiei, it was Kohaku and his weapon.  
  
"Kohaku?" Sango asked but Kohaku slowly disappeared and instead it was a person with a whip with thorns. His face was covered though and like Kohaku he slowly disappeared leaving Sango all alone.  
  
'Why do I keep getting these images that I don't want?' Sango asked herself as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Outside the Hut.  
  
"Why couldn't Botan just bring you with her, your getting really annoying," Yuske said to the snoring Kuwabara. Inu Yasha and Miroku were awake also.  
  
Inu Yasha kept growling because he couldn't fall asleep thanks to the snoring Kuwabara.  
  
"And I thought I couldn't be awaken other than by Botan and Keiko," Yuske said.  
  
Kurama and Hiei suddenly appeared.  
  
"Demons," Kurama said.  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly stood up and sniffed the air and nodded. The girls rushed out of the hut with their weapons ready and Botan appeared.  
  
"Botan what are you doing here don't you have a 'job' to do?" Yuske asked emphasizing the word job.  
  
"Well since you guys might need information on the demons, that might come, Koenma sent me back," Botan answered.  
  
A whole bunch of demons appeared with Kohaku on top of one, in the middle.  
  
"Kohaku," Sango whispered.  
  
The Yuske, Kuwabara, and Inu Yasha all started to attack while the others followed. Kuwabara was about to attack Kohaku with his spirit sword but was stopped by Sango. She had used her Hiraikotsu as a shield for Kohaku but her back was facing Kohaku, so he took the opportunity and attacked Sango while she was facing Kohaku.  
  
"Which side is she on?!" Yuske asked in frustration as he saw everything that just happened.  
  
"Oh dear," Botan said as she looked up Sango, just like she did with Yuske when he was dead. "That boy right there is her brother!"  
  
"What?!" Yuske and Kuwabara both shouted at the same time.  
  
Sango started falling from the blow. But as she fell Kirara caught her. She saw the guy from her dream, it was Kurama! But when she looked at him for a moment she thought he was Kohaku.  
  
'It's almost like I can see the future,' Sango thought.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dun, dun, dun!  
  
A/N: Sry for the short chapter! Hoped you like it and look at my profile to find out what going to happen next or I might be replying to one of your reviews! Sry really hyper! Oh and I love YYH/IN crossovers so if you have read a really good one lately tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Hello brother

A/N: I finally updated yay! And you already now the disclaimer. I tried making this chapter longer and hopefully it is. : P and R&R! So sorry it took forever!  
  
This (A/N: *number*) means I'm going to talk about this certain part of the story at the bottom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Naraku's castle.  
  
"What is going on?" Naraku asked watching the fight. "These newcomers are messing up everything!"  
  
They were prepared to kill Kohaku, but he needed Sango to do the job!  
  
"No, no, no," He growled. He knew he had to force Kohaku to retreat and not be able to work this out. "I must separate the group. and what better person to do the job is Inu Yasha's own brother."  
  
He smiled at his thought and called on Kohaku.  
  
**********  
  
Kohaku silently followed his master's orders and left the scene.  
  
"What is he doing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Retreating, obviously," Hiei said, "you idiot."  
  
"Hey who are you calling idiot?!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"You of course."  
  
"Why you shrimp." And there they go again. Sango was getting irritated because here they were having a crisis and there they were fighting.  
  
"Will you two morons shut up?!" Sango shouted. She got in front of them then pushed them apart.  
  
Hiei reacted fast and grabbed Sango's neck and slammed her to a tree.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Hiei growled in a low threatening voice. He was 2 inches away from her face. (A/N: 1) Sango could feel his breathing as well as pain down her spine. As Hiei started to push harder and tighten his grip on her neck the group from the past were shocked by his actions and they were too shocked too react. Sango could feel her breath being knocked out of her.  
  
'Way to go, Sango. Now if you're lucky he might not kill you!' she thought. Sango could barely breathe anymore but she was able to mutter, "Kih-rah- rah."  
  
It was barely hearable but at the very moment she said that word Kirara turned on Hiei. All of a sudden beeping could be heard.  
  
It was coming from Yusuke's (A/N:2) pockets. The group from the past stared.  
  
"How can you use your cell phone here?" Kagome asked as shocked as the rest of the group.  
  
"It's not a cell phone, it's a communicator from the future. Botan and I use it to communicate to each other," Yusuke explained.  
  
"But if Botan is right there," Kurama asked looking toward the awfully quiet girl, (A/N:3) "then who is calling you?"  
  
Kurama made sense. Botan wouldn't really need to use she was right there so who could it be?  
  
"Uh," Botan said as she kept bumping her index fingers together, she was looking at the ground. "Actually I gave another communicator to Keiko and Yukina so they could communicate to you."  
  
"You did what?!" Yusuke and Hiei shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yusuke Urumeshi(sp?)!!" It was Keiko and she sounded mad. It was coming from the communicator. "I know you can hear me!"  
  
Yusuke immediately answered her call afraid that she'll get even madder if he didn't.  
  
"Keiko please calm down," a soft voice said. It was Yukina. At the sound of her voice Hiei let Sango go.  
  
"Uh hi Keiko," Yusuke answered.  
  
"Yusuke I cannot believe you!" Keiko shouted at him. Yukina was standing next to her with one hand on her shoulder. "I thought we made a deal that you would tell me when you had another mission! It's a good thing that Botan stopped by before she had to go back to wherever you guys are!"  
  
Yusuke turned to Botan and silently cursed .There were more shouting as Yusuke tried to explain.  
  
Yukina interrupted them though. "Um, Keiko?"  
  
"Yes Yukina?" Keiko answered in a sweeter voice.  
  
"Do you mind if I talk to Botan for a while?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Oh! Of course!" Keiko agreed handing it to Yukina. Yusuke's screen flashed black as the conversation was turned over to Botan's communicator.  
  
"Hey Botan!" Yukina said in a happy voice.  
  
"Hey! Is there something you need?" Botan asked in a cheery voice.  
  
"I don't know but I have this feeling that wherever you are my brother is with you," Yukina said.  
  
"Um, uh, w-what m-makes y-you t-think t-that?" Botan stuttered in shock. Hiei's mouth slightly opened. Sango stared at him, massaging her throat because it still ached from what Hiei did.  
  
"I don't know, I just have this feeling," Yukina said. "Well we'd better go."  
  
"K-Kay," Botan said closing the communicator shut.  
  
There was a moment of silent at first but then Miroku and Kagome helped the shocked Sango back into the hut.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud crash.  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Sango screamed. They saw the two girls push out the monk. He had a hand print on his face.  
  
The group from the future stared.  
  
"Get used to it," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Well I better leave," Botan said as she headed to the well. "I have to get to my job before I get fired."  
  
The boys were about to turn their selves in for the night when Miroku suddenly asked, "What is her job?"  
  
"Well," Kurama said thinking.  
  
"She's the-" Kuwabara interrupted Kurama but Yusuke put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"She works with the dead," Yusuke answered quickly.  
  
"I don't know why a person would keep that kind of job," Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't think she cares. She probably likes her job," Yusuke said.  
  
The boys from the past stared at them. "Um, what is that necklace thing for anyway?" Yusuke said deciding to change the subject.  
  
"Kagome uses it to discipline," Inu Yasha answered. Now it was time for the boys from the future to stare. "You'll see."  
  
The sun was almost up but they still tried to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Botan, who is this guy?!" Yusuke shouted at Botan. They seemed to be battling Shessomaru. Sango found it weird that Yusuke was asking Botan this when they should be asking us this.  
  
Botan remained silent.  
  
"Botan!" Yusuke yelled. "Well?"  
  
"I don't have anything on him!" Botan shouted back. "All I have is that he's a full youkai(sp?) and that he's Inu Yasha's brother!"  
  
"What about his name?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Botan looked at the ground, "I don't even have that."  
  
"But don't you have a record on everyone?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Why would Botan have a record on everyone? This was really confusing for Sango. Does that mean demons too?  
  
Sango wanted to know what was going on and hoped that she would find out when her dreaming was interrupted by a loud crash.  
  
**********  
  
The two girls rushed out of the hut, they were being attacked, again. Kagome groaned.  
  
"Not again," Kagome whined.  
  
"Shut up wench," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed at Inu Yasha. He immediately ate dirt, literally.  
  
"So that's what that necklace is for!" Yusuke said while laughing with Kuwabara. Kurama even smirked a little, but Hiei remained neutral.  
  
"This is that the time to be playing around," Kurama reminded them.  
  
Botan suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but the group didn't notice, luckily. They were too busy watching Shessomaru  
  
All of a sudden, without warning, Shessomaru attacked and everything Sango saw was coming real, until it was to the part were Sango woke up.  
  
Shessomaru noticed Botan and turned towards completely forgetting about everyone else. No one noticed him move, except the other two FULL demons.  
  
He went towards her and grabbed her. She screamed. Everyone turned to her. They tried to attack him but he was using Botan as a shield. When they couldn't get a clear shot he attacked them with his Dokkasuo attack (A/N: 3) Then he started running away heading west.  
  
All this were processing to fast for Sango. First they were in a battle and then all of a sudden they were on a wild goose chase.  
  
The boys from the future started following them, but Inu Yasha stopped them.  
  
"We can't follow them, Shessomaru is heading west while we need to go east," Inu Yasha informed them. And what he said was true (A/N: 4), Kohaku headed east not west.  
  
"We don't care!" Yusuke said as he went pass Inu Yasha after his brother.  
  
"Its essential that we get her back as soon as possible," Kurama explained as he followed Yusuke.  
  
Once more Inu Yasha got in front of them, "Why?"  
  
The group from the past were waiting for them to explain.  
  
'Why do I have this strange feeling that they're hiding something,' Kagome thought. 'Especially since that time, when Botan said something about being a ferry. And the first time they met she was riding on an oar, floating.'  
  
'What are we supposed to tell them?' Yusuke wondered. 'We could always go for the truth.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: 1/don't they make a cute couple?  
  
A/N: 2 / on the first and second chapter I have kept on spelling it Yuske but I decided to change it on this chapter.  
  
A/N: 3/ Quiet yeah right!  
  
A/N: 4/ Wait Inu Yasha was right? What was I thinking?  
  
A/N: 5/ I didn't explain this attack on the other chapters so gomen! Anyway it is Sesshomaru's attack with his claws. The attack basically spreads poison onto the area Sesshomaru touches. It's seared though Inu Yasha's rat fur clothes and has badly burned him (that's after IY pulled away as quickly as he could).  
  
And the plot thickens! Literally this is the longest chapter yet! Well expect to see one just like these but it will take some time. Well next time the group will either split up or they will go as a team, not likely though. But they will do something, for the better of for the worst. Hopefully the guys don't mess up too bad with the explaining (hey what can I say that's Botan's job.  
  
Review section:  
  
Carapheonix: I'm definitely having Sango and Hiei!  
  
Kawaiikitsune: Really sorry but I'm going to pair Kagome with Inu Yasha. They belong together and plus I don't like it when Inu Yasha has no one.  
  
Totoro: The pairings are Sango/Hiei, K/I, and maybe Shessomaru/Botan. And is this long enough or should I go longer?  
  
^.^: I'm going to try to write more about Kagome but not yet because I'm trying to focus on other characters right now.  
  
Diana: Like I said before I will pair Sango and Hiei up together but not Kagome and Kurama. 


	4. Farewell to you

A/N:I had help with this chapter from Carapheonix also I didn't write chapter 5 I just edited. ^-^ thanks a bunch! I'm too lazy for my own good. Well you know the disclaimer. I need to know: WHICH PERSON SHOULD BOTAN BE PAIRED UP WITH? KURAMA OR FLUFFY?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke stammered as he tried to explain their actions but resulted into having Kurama do it for him.... Something he could have done 10 minutes ago but decided to stammer on trying to find the right things to say.  
  
Luckily Kurama didn't use too many details and got right back on track for them.  
  
Everyone seemed content with Kurama's explanation which obviously would have turned into disaster if Yusuke tried to explain it by himself. Sango was a bit tense for several reasons. One: she had to trust two FULL demons. Two: they seemed odd period and Three: well she still wasn't over the fact that Hiei almost killed her.  
  
"Should we trust them?" Kagome said trying to be as quiet as possible but Sango knew the demons heard.  
  
Sango sighed. "I know you guys can hear us so we won't even continue this discussion."  
  
They (Hiei and Kurama) were a bit shocked that the woman actually noticed, but they didn't show it for they were very good at masking emotion.  
  
There was a long silence then.  
  
"So how do we decide who we are going after?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
That did it, Sango snapped and her hands went into a fist.  
  
"That shouldn't even be a question!" Sango said practically shouting.  
  
There was another long silence until Miroku broke it.  
  
"I suggest we go in the same way we always go," Miroku said.  
  
The group from the past made no objection, now they just had to split the others... what a though decision that will have to be.  
  
"Okay who wants to get stuck with the egoist?" Sango said.  
  
"He's all your Sango," Kagome said in a joking manner. "Plus if I take him he'll cause trouble with Inu Yasha."  
  
"True but you have to get the moron."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Fine then take the ice cube."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Okay then take the Mr. Almost-Perfect-But-Needs-Work-On-Looking-Like-a- Boy."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey you have to take one more person!"  
  
The two continued having an "argument" while calling the boys names.  
  
Then out of "pure luck" Yusuke thought of a plan.  
  
"Okay how about Sango and Miroku go after Shessomaru along with Kuwabara and Hiei? While Kagome and Inu Yasha go with me and Kurama?" Yusuke suggested.  
  
Sango was utterly shocked at how he thought they should split up as groups. Did he completely forget about what happened earlier?  
  
"Do you really think it would be wise to do this?" Kurama whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Of course! And plus if they don't go like that we'll get stuck with them!" Yusuke whispered to his pal.  
  
"But Yusuke it's the same either way." Kurama said but it was true.  
  
"But would you really want to get stuck with them?" He asked and pointed to the arguing 'Monk' and demon slayer.  
  
Kurama then realized this and kept quiet.  
  
Sango noticed them talking and heard little tidbits of the conversation they were having.  
  
"Okay, does anyone else find them weird?" Sango asked the group from the past and they all nodded. "I'm not alone then."  
  
***********  
  
Botan awoke to an empty dark room to find she had a headache and was stuck to a chair. Not really the best place you want to find yourself stuck in.  
  
She found a pair of golden eyes staring at her and thought they looked awfully familiar...  
  
"Kurama?" Botan asked only to find that her voice was cracked and hey lips were dry.  
  
No answer just a pair of golden eyes staring at her, talk about creepy, they were defiantly not Kurama's.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Botan asked softly but her throat still ached.  
  
"Stay shut woman," the pair of eyes answered. According to Botan they sounded like a ticked off full demon.  
  
As he said those words her heart skipped a beat. The words were just dripping with coldness. Botan knew that he heard her heart beat go faster.  
  
The golden eyes suddenly disappeared for they were no where to be seen and it was just darkness. Plain darkness.  
  
Muffled voices could be heard through out the room.  
  
"Do you have the girl?" A female, demon according to Botan's instincts, voice asked. There was silence. "Good now complete the final part of the deal and the girl's soul will be released."  
  
Botan could guess that the first girl they were talking about was Botan and the second girl must have been the girl that Koenma was talking about.  
  
The voices disappeared and emptiness filled Botan's world. Nothing but emptiness... and then tears where flowing down her face and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
**********  
  
"I hate this! I'm stuck with an ice cube who's supposed to be a fire demon, a pervert who doesn't know when to quit, and moron who has an ego!" Sango said to herself but the boys heard her. Kirara meowed and rubbed herself on Sango.  
  
"We heard that," Miroku, a.k.a. "Pervert-who-doesn't-know-when-to-quit", said.  
  
Sango sweat dropped and said, "I know, and so does the rest of the world."  
  
Sango had to, more like forced to, go after Shessomaru after all Inu Yasha's complaints as well as hers. Kagome was a bit surprised at how things worked out but didn't complain. Apparently she was thinking the same thing that Yusuke was; better them than me.  
  
'Yusuke I'm going to hurt you once the team is all together!' Sango thought as she was about to go insane.  
  
But she wasn't the only one, Hiei was getting bored and people do scary things when their bored. Hiei decided to read his so called 'companions' minds.  
  
First he decided to enter Kuwabara's mind. And just as he thought there was nothing in there. So all that he did in his mind was go in and go out. He then went into the "Pervert-who-doesn't-know-when-to-quit's" mind.  
  
As he exited he was left with extremely disgusted thoughts. He shook it off and went on to the final person... the woman. He was almost afraid of entering it, after entering the pervert's mind and all and also she was a woman after all and who knew what goes inside their head.  
  
'I can't take this anymore I'm going to go insane! Nothing better happen to Kohaku and Miroku better not try anything or else I'm going to loose it!' Sango thought as she walked.  
  
Hiei wasn't expecting to hear that from the woman, she didn't look like she was thinking those things but then again people tend to hide thing. But he still wasn't expecting that from her.  
  
Sango felt different somehow. She looked around and saw Kuwabara being stupid and Miroku just thinking. She didn't find Hiei until she searched for him. She found him in a tree staring at her and she immediately turned beet red.  
  
"Hiei, get out of my head!" Sango screamed as she threw her Hiraikotsu at him but he was too fast and dodged it.  
  
Miroku and Kuwabara just watched in confusion as a ticked off Sango stomped off as soon as her Hiraikotsu returned.  
  
**********  
  
'I hope Sango is alright,' Kagome thought. 'I didn't exactly help her out in her position.'  
  
The pace they were going since they had Inu Yasha pushing them.  
  
"Inu Yasha can we please take a break?" Kagome pleaded. "I'm getting sore and plus Shippou is asleep."  
  
"You're getting sore! You're riding on me for crying out loud! And plus Shippou looks fine," Inu Yasha said as he looked over to the sleeping kitsune.  
  
"Yes but I can get sore! And plus Shippou will get uncomfortable," Kagome retorted. Before Inu Yasha could complain she jumped off and sat down on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you SIT with me?" Kagome said torturing hanyu.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama where chuckling well Kurama was chuckling Yusuke was laughing his head off.  
  
"Wench," Inu Yasha said as he spat out dirt.  
  
"Kurama, Yusuke, would you like to have SIT?"  
  
Yusuke started laughing and Kurama sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"That would be lovely," Kurama said.  
  
"Hey Kurama I have a test on science can you help me out a bit?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course," Kurama answered.  
  
Inu Yasha went green with envy. Although Kagome was happy Inu Yasha was obviously not.  
  
********  
  
////By: Carapheonix//////  
  
Miroku sighed, a big lump on his head and a large red-purple bruise covering his right cheek; from his latest 'friendly' attempt.  
  
Sango looked flustered and Kuwabara was completely oblivious to what was happening as he was picturing Yukina and him.  
  
Hiei's eye was twitching, and he was a good 15 ft from them. Their antics happened every ten minutes. He was getting VERY annoyed, VERY irritated.   
  
He sighed as he heard yet another cry of, "HENTAI!" and a smack, followed closely by a sickening thud.  
  
His hands clenched. Finally, after one more time, he turned around abruptly and screamed. "WILL YOU TWO MORONS BE QUIET?!?!?!?!"  
  
It wasn't until he saw Sango's smirk that he remembered that those very same words had been yelled at him before, by one of the very same people he was yelling them at now.  
  
Wincing at his chosen words he turned and continued to walk ahead, the group having to jog to keep up.  
  
"Yeah like you can stop them, they just won't stop," Kuwabara said.  
  
Sango as over heard them and decided it was time for a little payback.  
  
"Why should I?" Sango asked Hiei. "I mean I still haven't slapped him for an earlier incident at the springs, and another before that."  
  
And with that she just continued what she was doing, hitting Miroku and shouting at him.  
  
"But Lady Sango!" Miroku said trying to protest.  
  
Hiei couldn't stand anymore of the noise and decided to leave. Ironically enough, when he left Sango stopped.  
  
"Lady Sango," Miroku said, "what were you talking about when you accused me of peeking when you were bathing? I haven't done that all week."  
  
"Oh I don't know," Sango said with a smile as she went ahead with Kirara, and left Miroku and Kuwabara to ponder, well Miroku anyway.  
  
'Now I'm content,' Sango thought.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome sighed. "Mmmm, the stars are beautiful tonight aren't they Kurama- kun?"  
  
Kurama was slightly startled by the title but accepted it with grace and nodded his head, answering her question with a single gesture, his eyes moving to the stars.  
  
"We'll have to make camp soon." The words from Yusuke started Inuyasha into a slight rage.  
  
"Oi! Wench! See what you did? We could have been a lot farther than this if you hadn't 'insisted' on taking a break! What the hell is-?"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
A loud boom echoed across the forest as Kagome, with a smile on her face, turned to the pale, yet laughing Yusuke.  
  
"I'd say this would do wouldn't you?"  
  
He nodded once, still laughing at Inuyasha, who had JUST come up, sputtering in rage.  
  
**********  
  
"Hiei," Sango started cautiously. "I think the boys are tired."  
  
He looked over at her, she was just a little behind him, and she had Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and he turned to look, stopping for the moment.  
  
He saw Miroku, slumping slightly and using his staff as a crutch. He also saw Kuwabara stumbling along, falling over a few times.  
  
He sighed and turned to look at Sango. She looked no worse then when they started out.   
  
He nodded once. "Find a campsite first. Then we'll rest."  
  
She nodded in return and walked over, pulling a newly fallen Kuwabaka, I mean, Kuwabara to his feet.  
  
"We'll be resting soon you two. I'm going to go ahead, with Hiei, and we're going to see if there's any demons, or good places to camp, in the area. If there's any trouble..."  
  
She went on to say a few more things but that's when Hiei decided to block them out. Sending out his senses out to detect any demons in the immediate area.  
  
That's when he first noticed something. Mentally berating himself for not sensing it earlier, he turned to the source of the strange aura.  
  
To see...  
  
Sango?  
  
********** A/N: well then here is chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, my computer crashed, and I haven't been able to get on the computer! AND I'M JUST SORRY! BUT I'M LAZY AND I HAVE 202 CHAPTERS OF NARUTO THAT I HAVE TO READ (cause I'm addicted to it)!!! I had more planned for chapter four but they will have to wait later... I need to spend more time with Botan and Fluffy.... So much to do for this story. Here is a little thing me and my friend did on RPG it'll be divided because it's a bit long. Its rated PG13. You need to know:  
  
H-stands for Hiei Ch- stands for Chrisherlyn- me C- Stands for Carapheonix. A friend of mine but I call her Cara in the RPG YK- stands for Youko Kurama S/shiori-stands for Shiori  
  
I think that's it, I didn't use anymore characters.  
  
Ch- I'll go get Hiei! I have something to show him C- :: naughty grin:: Show him something huh? Ch- yup C- ::snickers:: Ch-HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C- ::summons YK:: *Hiei comes* C- ::throws prayer beads around both of their necks:: Ch- good idea YK- What the...? C- ::laughs evilly:: SIT! Ch- Hiei look! *takes out hand cups* I learned a new magic trick YK- ::eats carpet:: Ch*puts hand cups on Hiei and herself... totally forgetting Cara and YK* Ch- hmmmmmmmmm I forgot wat I was supposed to do to get it off.... H-0.0 C- ::a look of disgust on her face:: err... I haven't washed that carpet in years... YK- O_O! ::gets up and runs quickly into the bathroom:: YK- ::brushes teeth then jumps in the shower:: Ch- I can't believe we're even standing on it! *forgetting Hiei she rushed to go on top of table* :C- D! ::also jumps in shower:: Ch/h- 0.0 YK- ::screams:: Ch- hurry I have to use the restroom!!!!!!!!!!!! h- *pales* C & YK - ::loud noises echo through out the house:: H/ch- 0.0 Ch- *sigh* there never coming out! My bladder is exploding! C & YK - ::come out with towels wrapped around them, their faces flushed:: Ch- Yay! *drags Hiei to bathroom* C- ::give YK a naughty grin:: D!!!!!! Ch- *suddenly notices Hiei* Ch- 0_0 pervert! *forgot she put hand cups on them* C- ::Sits Hiei:: SIT BOY! :ch- gets dragged with him C & YK- SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT S-I-T!!!!!!!! C & YK- ::snickers:: Ch- u people are evil..................................... but I'm eviler C & YK - ::gets dressed:: C- ::comes across half eaten candy bar:: C- ::gasps:: NOOO!!!!!!!! Ch- hey YK I heard that Cara has as really valuable jewel C- D Yea it's in my ::coughs meaningfully:: Want to search for it? YK- O_O! :ch- *digs through the fridge for something to eat* ICE CREAM! H- SWEEET SNOW!!!!!!!!!!! YK- ::sweat drops as Cara approaches him:: C- D C- ::tackles:: Ch -*notices them* do you guys want ice cream? YK- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ch- hello I'm talking to u two?! Yk- ::runs away:: C- ::chases after:: Ch- sit! C- ::tackles him when he falls:: Ch- DO YOU GUYS WANT ICECREAM OR NOT!!!!!! C&YK- Sure... Ch- yay Ch* gives them a cone and hands one to Hiei* C & YK- ::loud noises:: H-*pales at the flavor* y does this taste funny? C- ::sticks Ice cream down Ch's shirt:: NOW LEAVE US ALONE! Ch-cold! Yk- Err... Ch-*hops around and drags Hiei with her* YK-Urm....Nice Cara... C- D ch- evil *takes off the prayer beads off of Hiei* I WANNA SING!SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND THATS HOW THE SONG GOES SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT YK- ::driven to the core of the earth:: h- 0.0 did you just do something smart? C- ::watches:: Ch- ^-^ glad I got that out of my system  
  
Well I did have more to add to this one but sadly it was deleted because of my computer. Wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if you want this again for the next chapter!  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW 


	5. Death before me

DISCLAIMER: I no own IY or YYH, Hell I don't even own this chapter, my BESTEST friend Cara (Carapheonix) wrote it for me. She's so nice... sometimes. -_- well any way... I actually did work on this though.... I edited.... I seriously need to work on this more but seriously not my fault I'm lazy actually it is but still. This chapter is kinda Hiei and Sango centric... I'm doing a Kurama/Kagome/Inuyasha centric later in the chapter.... Well maybe if I dicide I to do a love triangle ^-^ I might do Fluffy and Botan chapter after that.... Dunno yet... depends on you guys I still don't have any votes -_-.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hiei sighed from his position in the tree. They had stopped and made camp hours ago. But Hiei, once again, could not find sleep. This world was so different from his yet so similar. Either way he hated it.  
  
He leaned his head back against the branch, when a soft cry made him start.  
  
He was on the ground in seconds, just in time for the next one. He easily traced it to the left side of the camp and was in front of the tent in moments.  
  
*Sango's tent... * He thought slightly confused.  
  
She cried out once more, ending in a slight whimpering moan.  
  
He sighed and entered her tent; intending to shut her up before she attracted unwanted attention. Hiei was not in the mood to baby sit.  
  
She laid there, her hair sprawled on the makeshift pillow, and her body twisting wildly; her eyes were scrunched together, her hands flinging around wildly, her fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
Sighing he decided to see what scared her so much. He removed the bandana from his Jagan eye and placed a hand on her forehead, she whimpered again and shied away from his hand, he grunted softly, placing his hand more firmly on her forehead, this time she didn't move.  
  
He closed his eyes and opened the Jagan.  
  
He entered her dreams soon enough.  
  
~*~ Sango's Dream ~*~  
  
A forest; near a village.   
  
A sound, almost like something was tearing through the trees.  
  
Then a giant centipede emerges from the tree line.  
  
A few villagers call out, "There it is, get the Exterminator."  
  
Another villager calls out, "Exterminator, it's time."  
  
Then the crowd parts, and Sango stands there, her feet apart and dressed in her Exterminator suit: mask and all. She seemed more confident than she did now.  
  
The centipede reared, and Sango got into a fighting stance.  
  
The centipede went to charge and was interceded by Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
It was cut through the middle as it went away from her and then even that was cut was cut in half as it returned to her.  
  
Then, her hand extended out and caught something.  
  
It was a glowing pink jewel shard.  
  
-------  
  
She was at the gates of her village. She was welcomed with open arms. She placed her sash down the hide and legs from the beast lay within.  
  
-------  
  
Her 'cat' ran to her and licking her face. She laughed, and placed her back down before standing and greeting her brother.  
  
-------  
  
Her brother, Kohaku as he remembered was training and hurt his hand.  
  
Kohaku and Sango, talking, Kohaku was also playing with a bird and laughed, embarrassed, when he heard that their father had praised him.  
  
"That's the first time I've heard father praising me.  
  
He giggles.  
  
-------  
  
Kohaku and the other Demon Exterminators kneeling before a 'lord' (he could see with his Jagan that it was not a REAL Lord but a demon that had possessed his body.)  
  
A giant spider appeared from the sky.  
  
They all ran into battle.  
  
They had it down in a few moments.  
  
Sango's voice rang out, "Coming in!"  
  
Sango ran forward a few steps and threw her bone boomerang.  
  
It cut deep into the top part of the spider's body, killing it instantly.  
  
The Hiraikotsu returned to her and she caught it as it was over her head, the momentum causing her feet to slide back; bringing sand, dust, into the air.  
  
Everyone stared at her; everyone but her father and a few others; the comrades that had seen her do worse to her enemies.  
  
All Hiei heard, he wasn't paying attention to all the talk, was, "They claim she is the best in the village."  
  
Then...  
  
"We need to take off the head."  
  
Kohaku ran forward, but stopped after a few seconds, and Hiei's Jagan was quick to make note of the spider's web coming from the back of his neck.  
  
No one else noticed.  
  
They began to speak:  
  
"For a demon so large it was easy taking it down."  
  
"Yes, too easy. There's something about this spider that rings false-"  
  
Sango was interrupted as a chain sickle came flying through the air, killing everything and everyone in its path. It headed for her last.  
  
He watched her, trying to persuade her brother of who she was; failing miserably.  
  
Then he watched Kohaku attack her (unable to 'move'), noticing that she only blocked.  
  
That is... until she saw the web. He heard her thoughts, ringing through.  
  
'IT'S A WEB! A SPIDER'S WEB!'  
  
He saw her kick her brother's legs from under him as she grabbed her Bone Boomerang; making a quick accusation and threat she ran toward the 'Lord of The Castle.'  
  
She knocked away the guards and was running at him again, only archers standing in her way.  
  
She then was attacked by her brother, his weapon sticking out of her back. She bit her bottom lip to suppress her scream.  
  
His 'eyes' widened in shock, and he tried to reach out to her, and found that he could move, but that his hand went through her. Then he remembered he had entered HER dream and nothing was real.  
  
'Seeing' a kneeling figure in the corner, he used his Jagan to see that it was, as he thought, Sango.  
  
She was trembling madly, her hands clutching her hair.  
  
He stretched out a hand and wasn't surprised that it landed softly over hers, stopping her from pulling on her hair.  
  
Not knowing what he was doing, his hand closed on hers.  
  
Softly pulling it away, her trembling had ceased and the memory seemed frozen.  
  
She slowly stood, as he pulled her hand up more. Her head looked up, and her tearful eyes met his emotionless crimson orbs.  
  
Her mouth opened as if she were to say something, when sounds behind him made him turn, not remembering to remove his hand from hers.  
  
Her eyes widened, she did not want him to see this, he knew, because he was in her head and therefore, felt it.  
  
His 'vision' fogged slightly, before he used his powers to fight her off. *Wha... * He thought, turning to look at her once more, shocked.  
  
Not even Kurama had been able to fight him off, but somehow she had been able to a mere woman and a human at that.  
  
He turned back hearing the sound of a chain dropping and saw that Kohaku had returned to his correct state of mind.  
  
He had dropped the chain; he screamed her name and ran to her, he had completely forgotten about the archers.  
  
He was stopped however as a barrage of arrows met him halfway.  
  
"KOHAKU!"  
  
Sango's scream nearly tore him apart as he pictured him and Yukina in their position.  
  
Demon Rage nearly controlled him and he had to bite on his lip, drawing blood, to control it.  
  
Then he saw Sango run to him and drop to her knees, holding him close to her as he whispered, with blood seeping between his lips.  
  
"I'm scared Sango. I'm SO Scared."  
  
She sobbed before replying, "Don't worry Kohaku I'm right here with..."  
  
She was stopped as arrows found themselves buried within her back.  
  
She fell, landing, her cheek against Kohaku's, seemingly dead.  
  
That's when a force suddenly threw him out of her mind, just as he turned to face the 'other' Sango.  
  
Threw him out so fast his vision was blurry.  
  
He completely, missed the vision, of Yukina. Meeting the group in the woods, a few hours hike from their campsite.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Sango's Dream ~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei, fell back on his butt as he was thrown out with such force.  
  
He looked immediately to Sango to find her no longer trembling, her moaning stopped, tears drying on her face.  
  
He looked at her and sighed before turning and walking out, utterly confused.  
  
Confused both with Sango, and with himself.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: What do you think; it's not really my exact plot. Actually I was intending to add some of the other characters in this chapter but oh well. We sort of have different styles of writing but not much. You can't notice the difference unless you've seen some of my other righting though. Doesn't matter though! ^-^ Sorry for the late updates though. Told you already I'm lazy.  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE REIVEW!!! 


	6. Questions with no answers

A/N: Sry again been really lazy... AGAIN. Well still need to work with my other stories. Once more this isn't entirely my chapter. Some of it belongs to Cara. She did the rough draft and once again I edited. This time much more editing than last chapter, though.

The nearly set moon casts a ghostly blue glow over the forest, the near by stream makes a beautiful tranquil sound as it rushes downhill.  
  
Everything was peaceful... except the two figures sitting around a campfire in uncomfortable silence.  
  
Hiei's gaze once again falls on the 'Baka Onna', Stupid Woman. Why in the damned world did had to be stuck with this damned woman who returned his damned memories of his damned past? She was making it more complicated than he preferred and he hated when people do that.  
  
Just Ask her. The one thought that had been repeating in his mind; a thought that he wanted gone from his mind.  
  
Yet he couldn't muster up enough, can you believe it, courage to say anything. Hiei was becoming frustrated; women where obviously not his subject.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Finally deciding to just ask and get it over with, he turned to her, mouth open to speak when he saw her standing.  
  
His mouth snapped shut and he raised an eyebrow at her. He must have looked like a fish right then.  
  
"I'm going to the stream; I need to take a bath. Will you make sure the Houshi stays away?"  
  
He looked away with a, "Hn" and sat there for a few minutes before deciding what to do.  
  
Stream   
  
Humming softly to herself she slowly undressed; unaware of the figure in the tree behind her.  
  
He was watching her in a strictly professional way; eyes scanning over the multiple scars on her arms and legs.  
  
When his eyes fell on her back they widened considerably. For there was a particularly large scar in the upper-middle part of her back, surrounded by 5 or 6 small scars that the ordinary human wouldn't have been able to see from this distance.  
  
She slipped into the water with a small sigh and continued to hum softly. The song comforted him.  
  
He didn't know where he'd heard it before but he remembered hearing it.  
  
His Jagan was absolutely resonating from behind the white bandana. He could feel the strange aura again. It was a little like Yusuke's aura but the sense of power and strength were greater.  
  
He turned away, having seen what he wanted; he remained only long enough for her to finish the short song and start again.  
  
(song- Final Fantasy IX: Lyrics available.)  
  
For the first time in a few years, Hiei relaxed.

Kagome sighed and rolled over, just happening to have her arm fall over on Inuyasha, jolting him awake.  
  
He was about to yell at her to get away from him, when he saw her face.  
  
Her face was scrunched and a few tears were leaking from her eyes, she was mumbling something that he had to lean near her to hear.  
  
What he head made his eyes widen.  
  
"Inuyasha! mumble, mumble Don't go with her. Inu... don't leave. Inuyasha... Inu..."  
  
She just kept repeating it; over and over in a voice that paralyzed him.  
  
Kagome cares... For me?   
  
Finally deciding on what to do he hesitantly snuggled closer an arm between them; her chin in his hand, and whispered so soft no one but her could hear; even so she could barely hear.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere. Not even if you push me."  
  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb and the tears stopped coming.  
  
"Nowhere Kagome; nowhere. I promise."  
  
And with that they fell into a deep sleep... for a while.  
  
Unknown to them two kitsune was watching closely with a smirk on his face. Apparently he found the two very amusing, but then again who wouldn't?  
  
1 and a ½ hour later.   
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha's face a few inches from hers. After a few moments of blushing she quickly stood, leaving him awake, blushing, and shocked at her feet.  
  
She was glaring daggers at him, and then she did the one thing he DID NOT want her to do.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A loud crash was soon heard, waking the only member of the group; who just happened to be Yusuke.  
  
"Itai."

Botan awoke from her much needed but uncomfortable sleep. She looked around the room. Same place as she was the last time she looked around.  
  
Only there was this little girl watching her. She had to admit; the girl certainly didn't belong in a cold and dreary place that she was in right now.  
  
"Rin brought food!" the little girl announced happily.  
  
Botan stared at the girl. Why is she talking in third person?  
  
"Girl not hungry?" the girl called Rin asked looking slightly offended.  
  
"Oh no!" Botan said trying to make the girl happy again. "Um, its just that I can't use my hands."  
  
Which was true because she was still stuck on the chair all tied up.  
  
"Rin free girl then!" the girl said all too cheery.  
  
A toad looking creature came in the room looking the exact opposite of the girl.  
  
"Master Shessomaru has told you that you are not allowed to enter this room!" the toad thing barked at the girl.  
  
"But Jaken" the girl responded putting her hands on her hips. "Girl looks very hungry!"  
  
"I shall feed her then!" Jaken said trying to make an excuse for Rin to leave the room.  
  
Botan panicked a bit. She did not want a toad thing shoving food down her throat. "Uh, that's okay I feed myself. You could just untie me and lock the doors."  
  
"No!" Rin said pouting. "Rin want to help."  
  
A tall figure walked in the room and Botan could only guess who he was.  
  
Stream: In a tree   
Hiei was sleeping; she had to admit he WAS LITTLE bit cute when he was sleeping. But GOD he made her so MAD!!!  
  
"That Hentai." She hissed quietly. "As bad as the Houshi."  
  
He started to wake up so she did the only thing that made sense to her.   
  
She sang.  
  
She sang a song she had heard once before, yet not knowing where.   
  
A song of belonging. A song of love.  
  
Hiei was awake. But his eyes were closed and his breathing was even.  
  
He was confused. Confused beyond reason.  
  
Several questions haunted him.  
  
Where did she learn that song?  
  
Where did he hear it?  
  
Who sang it?  
  
Is she really dead?  
  
No.  
  
She wasn't dead. He could hear her slightly heavy heart beat. She wasn't dead.  
  
At least... not anymore.  
  
How did she survive?  
  
He mentally sighed as one more question was added to the mix.  
  
He resided himself to continue to 'sleep' and relaxed once more lost in a world of memories. Everyone that knew him well knew that he hated his past and how much he wanted to change it; even if he couldn't.  
  
Memory 1

"Hiei!"  
  
"HIEI MOVE DAMNIT!!"  
  
'Yusuke' His mind registered that, then immediately reacted as the demon's axe swung down towards his head.  
  
He dodged but was stabbed through the stomach with a sword.  
  
His head hung and his mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he was through against the red wall.  
  
He was in a heap on the floor when all of a sudden a soft song reached his ears.  
  
He closed his eyes and listened.  
  
The song was comforting, relaxing and it made him feel reassured that he had strength to get up and kill the demons.  
  
He slowly stood.  
  
And saw a sword on the ground near his feet; it had a hilt wraped in black lengths of fabric, as if someone took a roll of black 'gauze' and wrapped the sword. It also had a hole in the hilt, through the hole a pink/red see through fabric was strung through. The blade was stainless steel and was so sharp that he was certain it could pierce through anything; even that demon's armor.  
  
He grabbed it and had the demon's head swung off in an instant.  
  
The head rolled to the corner and promptly stopped moving.  
  
He looked to the sword only to find nothing in his hand.   
  
His own sword was at his feet.  
  
He shrugged picking up his sword as the others were released from the chains, which had held them captive on the ceiling, and put it out of his mind.  
  
End of memory  
  
His eyes opened, wide.  
  
But he didn't see Sango anywhere.  
  
Must have gone back to camp.   
  
"Where did you learn that Sango? And who did I hear it from?"  
  
Just two more questions on his mind.  
  
Two more to torment him for the time being.  
  
Just two more questions to float on the wind.  
  
Naraku looked at his castle, and smiled. His plan was working perfectly.


	7. Welcome Yukina!

A/N: Sorry... I was away from my computer for a whole month and I couldn't get a single idea in my head. Well I'm back on track, hopefully. And as soon as I got this finished wouldn't let me upload it.

)

Botan sighed; it was so boring being locked up. The bubbly ferry girl had lost the happy gleam in her eyes and only held the look of boredom. She had been tied up for so long that she had forgotten she had even had fingers from the numbness she felt.

There was suddenly commotion in where ever she was being held. The ringing of Botan's communicator reached her ears as she realized they had taken it from her. Fear suddenly struck her heart. There was no way she could explain to her captor that she was from the future and was a ferry. That would only lead into chaos, not that it wasn't chaos already.

Crying echoed through out the place, followed by shouting and pleading. Botan could only guess that Rin had been scared by the ringing of her communicator.

Jaken suddenly came into the room.

"How do you turn off this wretched thing?!" he yelled holding out the communicator.

"Untie me and leave me be," Botan said.

"I will do no such thing." Jaken said. He turned his heels to leave, when Botan noticed he was still fidgeting with her communicator

"I doubt your master will be very happy when he finds out you can't turn off such a simple thing," Botan commented hoping to convince him to let her have the communicator.

Jaken froze in his spot. He slowly thought about his next move, and decided to untie Botan and give her the object. He quickly strode out as soon as he did, while Botan opened the communicator. Koenma was on the screen ready to yell at her.

"What took you so long on answering me?!" he yelled, but soon noticed the dim lighting of the room she was. "Where are you?"

"I have no current idea but I know I'm being held as hostage by a dog demon we encountered earlier," Botan answered grimly.

"So I'm too late to warn you," Koenma said.

"Too late warning us about what?" Botan shifted uncomfortably as she asked.

"The history books have changed and things aren't what they used to be in the present. You still have time to change the past but you must do it soon... or else everything is permanent," Koenma said grimly.

"How much time do we have?" Botan asked, things where not looking good.

"I don't know," Koenma said, knowing it was all he could say.

)

Kuwabara shivered from the cold.

"It's freezing!" he complained.

"Odd," Miroku said, "we should be having warm weather right now."

"Apparitions, more than likely," Sango said, "they like to mess with the weather a lot."

Sango shifted her Hiraikotsu so it would be more comfortable for her, but it did not help her ease the slightest bit. Hiei should be back from his scouting right about now.

Kirara's head suddenly looked alert.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

She turned to the direction Kirara's alert was towards, to find a girl with strange blue hair like Botan's.

"Yukina, it's you!" Kuwabara said happily.

Sango sighed in relief for Kuwabara seemed familiar with the company that was suddenly brought to her attention.

"You're an ice apparition, are you not?" Miroku said sounding very interested in the girl.

"Um, yes," the girl answered.

"Then you must be the one that has been changing the weather."

"I-I don't mean to do that," she said. "It's just that the weather here is so easily manipulated."

"I have another question to ask you," he asked, for a moment Sango thought he was going to ask an important question. "Will you bear my child?"

Smack!

Oh how wrong she was. Sango and Kuwabara both hit him on the back of his causing him quite some pain to deal with.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Yukina asked looking rather embarrassed.

"You don't have o answer him," Sango said to the poor girl.

"Yukina, how did you get here?" A deep voice said. From all of the commotion they hadn't even noticed Hiei's arrival. "You're supposed to be in the future."

"Oh but, I know my brother is here and I must seek him out!" the girl answered with confidence.

"Go home," Hiei said plainly. "You don't belong here."

"But you will stay," Sango said, "for at least tomorrow. It must have been a long journey for you, and I will not have you leave so soon. Plus there is a storm coming. It would be dangerous for her to leave. It would be best if she waits out the storm."

"What she does, and what is best for her does not concern you," Hiei said annoyed at the human who dared to defy him.

"Neither is it yours," Sango retorted.

"I'm sorry," Yukina said. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble, but if you don't mind, I would like to stay."

"Good!" Miroku said. "The more the merrier."

)

"It's becoming humid," Inuyasha said suddenly. "There is bound to be a storm soon. We should find shelter."

"Do you think there is a city near by?" Kurama asked calmly.

"No, but if there was they wouldn't let us stay at an inn. We don't have the monk with us and we don't have Sango's money either," Inuyasha answered calmly not looking at all worried.

"So we have to stay in a cave, full of who-knows-what?" Kagome said not very fond of the idea.

"Yes, unless you somehow cough up some money, or you can magically find a hut that can fit all of us," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure Kagome can magically find a hut!" Shippou said happily. Apparently he couldn't tell that Inuyasha was being sarcastic.

Yusuke sighed.

"The kid's oblivious to everything," he said not sounding annoyed. In fact his tone had absolutely no feeling in it what so ever.

He was practically bored out of his mind, because the day been so uneventful.

"Alright," Kurama said taking full charge, "the fastest way for us to find a shelter is for us to split up."

"Who said you could be in charge?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded waving a finger at him. "He did come up with the idea."

"And who said no body else thought of the same thing?"

"Well like I said; he did come up with the idea first."

Inuyasha growled and set off.

"Um, he doesn't know when and where to meet," Kurama said.

"It's okay his nose will tell him when to come back. After all we'll be cooking ramen by then," Kagome said not sound a bit worried. After all last time she was worried she was rewarded by a mouthful of curses.

"Okay then," Kurama said, "since Inuyasha took care of east, Yusuke can go west, I'll go north, and you two can go south. Meet back here to report in an hour."

)

The news that Koenma told her was rather disturbing and she had been pacing for quite some time.

Jaken had forgotten to retie her but that was fine with her. She had the whole cellar to pace around as well as be in a more comfortable position. Botan was about to take her oar out and float around the room when the door suddenly opened revealing a very happy Rin.

"Does girl want to play with Rin?" she asked her tone very exited.

Botan looked delighted at what she asked. A chance to come out of the cell and be free! That would be wonderful, even if it would only last a while.

"I would love to!" Botan said just as happy as she was.

"Good!" Rin said and grabbed her hand. She started dragging her to only she knew where. Botan could smell fresh air from where they where heading, so they must have been heading outside.

A few seconds later she could feel fresh breeze on her face. Though it was a rather could outside she enjoyed it very much. Botan laughed at her freedom and started spinning in circles very fast. Rin copied her movements and laughed along.

Botan got dizzy quickly and toppled on the grass. Oh the grass, it felt so good!

"Thank you so much for letting me out!" Botan said.

"Girl don't need to thank Rin," Rin said smiling happily.

"I'm Botan," Botan said realizing that the girl still called her "Girl".

"I'm Rin," she answered.

"Oh yes, I know," Botan answered rather amused by her statements. "Why do you always talk in third person?"

"Third person? Rin don't know what Botan's talking about"

"Um, never mind I suppose."

)

"Kagome," Shippou said sounding a bit concerned, "where do you think he is? I mean the storm clouds are right on top of us ready to start dropping heavy rain."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be back," she said with concern coating her words.

Yusuke and Kurama both entered the cave, one after the other, carrying armfuls of wood.

"This should be enough to last through the night," Kurama said.

"I'm really starting to miss the future," Yusuke commented. "When Koenma said challenging, I didn't think he meant 'Survivor' challenging."

Kurama and Kagome chuckled at his comment, while Shippou gave him a very questioning look.

"Kagome, what's 'Survivor?'" he asked curiously.

)

A/N: there I did it! I'm so proud... actually no I'm not -- hope this was good enough chapter for you guys to review! ; I'm becoming even lazier than I usually am.


End file.
